Lügner
by FakedSmile89
Summary: Sirius ist tot. Harry muss damit fertig werden... - und schafft es doch nicht. Sirius/ Harry Slash


Title: Lügner

Title: Lügner

Author: FakedSmile

Pairing: Sirius/Harry

Warnings: Death

A/N: Ich mag die Geschichte, wirklich. Ich hoffe, dass sie euch auch gefällt.

Das Wort zum Sonntag: In der Demokratie hat jeder Mensch die Möglichkeit, sein eigener Unterdrücker zu sein.

Von der englischen Geschichte: „And" von Greenie.

Lügner

Don't look at me…

_Er lag vor mir, lächelte mich an. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und heraus kamen die Wort: „Ich liebe dich und werde es immer tun. Vergiss das nicht." Ich strich ihm schwarze, dünne Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. Es sah noch so jung aus, als ob er vielleicht Mitte 20 oder so gewesen wäre. Er war wunderschön._

Ich lag auf meinem Bett, sah an die Decke und dachte über gar nichts nach. Ich konnte auch gar nicht mehr denken. Mein Hirn war wie lahm gelegt und unfähig, Informationen aufzunehmen oder zu bearbeiten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Uhr es war, konnte meinen Arm aber auch nicht heben um auf die Uhr zu sehen. Ich fühlte mich hilflos und schlaftrunken, obwohl ich nicht müde war. Alles schien mir plötzlich genauso wichtig, wie unwichtig zu sein. Eigentlich sollte ich zur Schule gehen, doch Dumbledore hatte mich vorerst beurlaubt. So musste ich bei den Dursleys bleiben. Eigentlich war dies ein Albtraum, aber es spielte doch eh keine Rolle… alles ist wichtig, doch es spielt keine Rolle… nichts, außer einer Sache…

_Ich erinnere mich noch genau, an unser erstes Mal. Ich war den ganzen Sommer über im Hauptquartier. Die ganzen Wochen über hatte es sich angebahnt und in der letzten Woche der Sommerferien war der Moment richtig. So viel unausgesprochene Liebe, Zuneigung und Lust lag in der Luft, dass es mir schwer fiel, überhaupt zu atmen. Doch an diesem Morgen, ich weiß es noch genau, war ich in der Küche. Ich wollte mir was zu Essen machen, doch auf einmal stand er in der Tür, gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und nur in Boxershorts gekleidet. Ich hätte mich fast an__meinem__ Glas Wasser verschluckt! Er sah himmlisch aus und meine Knie wurden weich. „Wo sind denn alle anderen hin?" Fragte ich, doch er hatte nur gegrinst. „Weg." Hatte er verheißungsvoll gesagt und ich wusste, was kommen würde… es war so perfekt. Obwohl er 13 Jahre in Askaban verbracht hatte, benahm er sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager, wenn es um Sex ging. Er hielt mich im Arm und sagte noch: „Du siehst wirklich __aus__, wie dein Vater." Bevor er mir unseren ersten, intensiven Kuss gab._

Im Fernsehe sabbelte irgendein Proll, er wäre gerne Popstar. Die Dursley hatten die Glotze so laut, dass ich es bis hier oben mitbekam. Durch den Lärm wurde ich aus meiner Katatonie geweckt und sofort prasselten Stürme von Gedanken auf mich nieder. Immer noch betäubt und mitgenommen von dem vollständigen Rücktritt in die Realität, setzte ich mich auf. Mein Blick fiel auf eine Postkarte, die wegen dem Wind, der durch das Fenster rein kam, vom Schreibtisch geweht wurde. Ich wusste genau, von wem diese Karte war, und wer sie mir zu geschickt hatte.

_Hey Harry… ich hänge immer noch in scheiß Nummer 12 rum und kann nicht raus. Aber das schlimmste: es gibt hier nichts (und niemanden), mit dem ich was tun könnte, oder womit ich mich beschäftigen könnte. Alle haben sie ihre beschissenen Aufträge. Ich verbringe den Tag damit, dich zu vermissen und mir Gedanken über dich zu machen… Gedanken darüber, was wir so tun könnten, wenn du… oh, Remus kommt, ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Er will unbedingt mit mir noch ein Zimmer aufräumen… du kennst ihn ja, hat ihn einmal der Putzwahn gepackt… Ich werde dich vielleicht bald besuchen kommen und dann könnten wir zusammen noch mal… Okay, Moony guckt mir schon ‚unauffällig' über die Schulter… Ich treffe dich hoffentlich bald!_

_Ich liebe dich._

Doch diese Zeit, in der ich so auf Wolke 7 schwebte, schien mir nun endlos weit entfernt. Ich kann mich an dieses Leben mit Sirius kaum noch erinnern, obwohl es noch gar nicht so lange her ist. Sirius scheint mir so fern, denn alles, was ich habe, sind Erinnerung, von denen ich nicht weiß, ob sie es besser, oder schlechter machen. Und nur eine Frage stellt sich mir: Warum?

Sirius ist tot. Ich sagte mir das täglich, mehrmals, doch immer, wenn ich ihren Sinn verstand, hatte ich das Gefühl, wieder in Katatonie zu verfallen. Ich floh, ich wusste, dass ich das tat, aber ich konnte es nicht aufhalten. So oft ich es mir also auch sagte, wirklich realisieren konnte ich es nicht, denn-

Ein Klopfen an der Tür. Ich schreckte auf. „Sirius…"

„Telefon…" Murmelte Onkel Vernen, als er eintrat und mir den Apparat in die Hand drückte. Ich verfluchte mich selber, weil ich für einen kurzen Moment dachte, es wäre Sirius gewesen.

Es war Hermine.

„Harry! Wie geht es dir?" Fragte sie fröhlich, doch ich wusste, dass es gespielt war. Es waren gerade eh Ferien… Osterferien… Hermine war wohl bei ihren Eltern.

Ich fühle mich in die Enge getrieben… wie ein geschlagener und getretener Hund, der nicht mehr weiß, wo hinten, und wo vorne ist… ich fühle mich, wie…

„Ich bin okay… ich lebe noch, und das ist doch die Hauptsache, oder?" Ich hörte die Bitterkeit in meiner eigenen Stimme heraus.

„Oh… ja, natürlich, ich war mir nur nicht sicher… ich meine, er- du-" Stotterte sie hilflos.

„Sag es nicht." Flüsterte ich.

„Entschuldigung." Sie hörte sich traurig an.

Ich legte auf, wollte das Telefon wegbringen, doch als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Petunia, die mich – besorgt – ansah. „Warum weinst du?"

_„Warum weinst du?" Fragte ich Sirius, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten. Wir lagen zusammen in seinem Bett.__Wir__ lagen beide auf der Seite, zueinander gewandt. Mit einer Hand fuhr er mir immer wieder zärtlich durch die Haare. „Ich liebe dich." __Wisch__ er mir aus. „Es ist, weil er tot ist, stimmt's?" Setzte ich nach. Sirius antwortete nicht, stattdessen küsste er mich wieder, aber diesmal hart und fordernd. Das erste __M__al hatte ich wirklich Angst, dass er mein Vertrauen und meine Liebe und Hingabe zu ihm missbrachen könnte. Doch gleich im nächsten Moment hätte ich mich schlagen können, alleine, weil ich sowas über ihn gedacht hatte. Ich versuchte zu überhören, als er leise zu sich selbst flüsterte: „Er ist nicht tot."_

„Er ist nicht tot…" Flüsterte ich plötzlich zu mir selber, versuchte, es zu glauben und es mir ein zu reden… doch ich war wieder ganz bei Verstand, und so sehr ich es auch hoffte, es war nicht so. Ich lag wieder auf dem Bett, in derselben Position wie vorhin. Es war schrecklich. Petunia versetzte mir noch einen mitleidigen Blick, bevor sie leise das Zimmer verließ.

„Ich werde dich nicht mehr verlassen. Nie wieder. Nicht noch mal. Nicht noch mal…"

Meine Finger krampften sich um das Telefon, dass ich immer noch in der Hand hielt. Mein Arm begann zu zittern, so fest hielt ich es. „LÜGNER!" Schrie ich und warf das Telefon gegen die Wand, so dass es in 100 Stücke zersprang. „Lügner! Ich hasse dich! Warum verdammt hast du mich verlassen?!" Ich fiel auf die Knie… „Du hast es versprochen! Du hast mir versprochen, immer für mich da zu sein! Aber du bist es nicht… Du bist ein Lügner… Warum hast du das getan?!"

Aber es kam keine Antwort.

Ich ließ mich seitlich auf den Boden fallen, merkte, wie diese katatonische Starre mich wieder einholte, mich zu verschlingen drohte. Nicht nur eine körperliche, sondern auch eine geistige Starre. Ich musste nicht mehr denken.

„Er ist nicht tot…" Sagte ich, dann blickte ich wieder starr zur Decke, und genauso starr wurde auch mein Herz, das ansonsten verblutet wäre.

Ende

Mai, 2004

FanFiction by FakedSmile


End file.
